Harry Potter and the Church of the Night
by VizeerLord
Summary: HP escapes into the Night. He takes his Owl, Pussy, and Dog... But England is not finished with him.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Church of the Night

Ch 0

Isdh

AN; To sync the timelines, i had to choose hp or ss as cannon. I chose hp… with adjustments. Forgiveness around, but 1993 with 2015 tech is easier to fill in, and while i see the suzie/theo issue, in the '90's it was a bigger issue, where today, my opinion is; 'get over it, or mount the barrel and get stuffed!'

Church of the Night is Dark, and Harry and Sabrina learn the difference between Dark and Evil.

[translated speech]

$parseltongue$

121

May 28, 1994

20:55

Hogwarts Tower

Harry Potter watched as his newly escaped Godfather rode into the night on hippogriff Buckbeak.

"Come Harry." The Bushy haired witch at bis side hissed, "We must not be seen, we need to get back…"

On silenced feet they ghosted the halls, sliding passed the smug headmaster as he locked the Medical Wing. Patron Saint Poppy Pomfrey sprang on her last two charges, and before they could say a word… had them stripped, gowned, and abed (separately of course) in record time.

As the two third years were snuggling down, a cup of cocoa (no marshmellow) to ward off the cold of the scotland night and shady demon beasts that had just that night been driven off, the Doors burst open, shattering the locking charm placed there by the Headmaster himself.

"Potter!" the hooked nose of the poison master… I mean Potion Master Snape twitched, "How did you do it?"

Harry blinked.

Twice. Slowly.

"Nurse Pomfrey." Harry drawled, "I think I am seeing things. It is causing my ears to hurt, souring the taste of my cocoa, and make me to see things. I hope that the confundus spell cast by Black…"

Snape snarled, as he lunged closer to the lad, grabbing him by the front of the sleeping gown, as he brought his wand to Harry's face. "Stuff it Potter! We both know there was no confundus charm."

"So why did you say otherwise?" Harry hissed back, loudly enough for it to carry across the Medical wing.

"So that 'Fat Sack of Shit' can continue to pocket Lucius' gold to keep pushing to have Black KISSed. Then I will only have the Wolf to worry about. But with your Father and Black dead, his Pack is broken. So when I drive the silver knife into his heart, his Death will be a mercy." The hate filled rage, twisted all humanity from Snape's face.

"And why would that inbred buffoon want my GodFather KISSed, especially as he is innocent of the crimes he was accused?" Harry poked his finger into Snape's chest.

"So his brain-damaged spawn can claim the Black Estate." Snape grinned, "then he declares the brat incompitaint, and rules Greater Magical Britain from the shadows of the minister's office."

"I really wish you had not just said that, Sevrus." Everyone turned to see the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall standing at the gaping doors the Wing. "Now I will have wipe everyone's mind." His wand flicked out, snapping a red bolt at Snape, dropping the Slythrien Head like a wet towel, before turning his wand on Fudge.

"**Expelliarmus"**

"**Stupify"**

The two charm spells hit in rapid succession. The knobby wand sailed through the air to be snagged by Harry, as the Busy haired witch started to hyper-ventilate. "Nurse, a calming potion for Miss Granger, Please." Harry pointed his wand at the MoM, "Sir, as I saw you enter before Snape assaulted me, I can believe that you either heard what was said, or you are so bought and paid for it won't matter." the portly man drew himself up, but Harry waved him off. "The best way out of this is to blame the previous administration, have the DMLE rip this out from roots, take no further gifts from Malfoy, so both your and his hands are clean, and brush off tonight's excitement as a school-boys' scuffle taken too far, and allowed to fester."

"And Black?" the astute politician twitched his hat.

"He is either an innocent man, who will come in once he feels safe to do so." Harry frowned at his feet, "Or he is a sick and twisted murderer, cut off from the world he knows."

Fudge worried his bowler in his hands. "Looks like I need to head back to the Office. Nurse, may I use gour Floo?" at Poppy's nod, he vanished in a bloom of green flame.

"I just stunned the Headmaster." Hermione's voice was monotonous as she stared at her wand held in her lap.

"Miss Granger." the witchling looked slowly up at her Head of House, "Do you have any idea of what he had planned?"

"Most likely stun us, then wipe the last hour from our minds, hopefully replacing it with cocoa time." Hermione blinked twice. "He would likely use this time to reinforce his influence on me and Harry, tighten his loyalty and obedience charms on you and Pomfrey, and whip Snape into a deeper frenzy over Harry."

Miss Granger?" the nurse asked.

"In your haste, you gave me a standard calming potion. The main calming agents are chamomile, jasmine, and catnip." Hermione tasted her mouth, as her eyeteeth(canines) grew fang-ish. "So I am a bit stoned right now. Ever since my little accident last year, I have noticed that I can … see, for lack of a better word, magic when it settles upon someone or something. With a little reading ahead, I was able to decipher the charms on Harry as a Magical Core Binding, commonly used on babies to limit 'accidental magic', but why would he need four? A class one loyalty potion, that his magic is mostly countering, a Soul binder, but it is inverted, and a Soul Parasite. Plus his two partially formed bonds."

"Myself, had my reverence for authority figures ramped, focusing on the Headmaster and McGonagall.

My kitty nature really worked that one over." she snuggled into her bed. "You two are bound with a latrice spells, like cages wrapped about your minds." and she was out.

"Okay." Harry looked up at the witches. "That happened."

"To bed." Poppy turned on Harry. "If you think that was a hoot, you should see Minnie after a cuppa of catnip tea. She is a real riot." She tucked the Lad in, noticing that both wands in his arms read as his. "Once when your father was in trouble, she had to call in his mother for tea…"

"Not another word, Poppy!" the scot glared at the boy, "If I hear of anything…"

"Only with her consent. It will be responsible, supervised experimentation." Harry set his Glasses on the side table, as Snape and Dumbledor were sent to their beds via elf.

A week later everyone was on the train home.

121

11/06/1994

Surrey.

Padfoot burst through the bush, onto street. This was where he first saw Harry, almost a year ago. If he had been running from 'home', and had come that direction… the shaggy dog trotted along the lane. When reached the corner of Privet Drive and magnolia way, a Tiger Tom sat looking at him.

As this was not a simple cat, but rather a kneazle-cross. Padfoot pranced upto the mighty beast, sniffing about the ears, before picturing Harry as he saw him in the shack.

'Pup.' It was both more and less than speaking, but the 'Beast King', the owner of the Pup's Witch had helped him refine the skill.

'Follow.' the 'cat' then led him down the street. The feline did not walk a straight line, brushing against things, sniffing at others. The whole time, Padfoot could feel the eyes of the pryde on him. Should he take any aggressive action, he knew they would leave him a blood mess. Besides this method gave him time to slow down, look around, and really get a feel for the neighborhood.

"Bark."

The noise caused the black dog to look up, and see a female snowy owl. She saw him. She knew what he was. She probably even knew _Who_ he was. He just wagged his tail, and followed the 'cat'.

There at number four, a dark haired lad was weeding the roses… without gloves. Padfoot snarled.

The boy cleaned up his area, binning the weeds and what not, just as a silver Mercedes rolled into the drive. A walrus like man exited the car, "Boy, did you finish your chores?"

"Just now, sir." his pup followed the pompus whale into the house. Padfoot had to bolt to scramble inside before the door closed.

"Up to your room, then." Vernon snarled.

Padfoot shimmered into Sirius. "Hold up, pup."

Harry's face broke out in a grin, as the fat muggle spun around. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"You let me in." the rouge wizard smiled lazily at the fat man. "As to Who I am, Maybe you should invite dear sweet 'Tuni' to join us first." he hugged the scrawny lad, as the fat man did just that.

As the tall thin woman entered the family room, she saw the shallow skin face of Britain's most wanted mass murderer. She screamed.

'Tuni?" Vernon asked.

"Sirius Black. Escaped convict. Murderer. Insane!" she spat out as she 'hid' behind her husband.

"Wrongly accused, Godfather." Harry countered. "Can't say about the sanity, as he was exposed to monsters that eat the sanity of Wizards, who are not that sane to begin with."

"Never should have been locked away." Black drew a packet of papers from the breast pocket of his robes. "The Lad never should have been left with you, and you could have forgotten all about Us. Sign this, and we will never darken your door again. Refuse me…" he sneered, "And find out why House Black is such a Dark House."

Vernon snatched the packet of papers, signed, before passing both packett and pen to Petunia, who did likewise.

"Good." Sirius purred. "Go about your evening, and we will be gone in an hour." turning to Hary, "Let's go pack your things." the wizards bounded up the stairs.

An hour later Harry Potter vanished from number Four Privet Drive for the last time.

121

14/06/1994

A Lorry backfired on the street as Hermione Granger sat in her backyard tugging the top of last years bikini into place, before ditching it, and grabbing and pulling on an oversized shirt. One of Harry's Quiditch jerseys, before sprawling across the lounger, a smutty house wife romance in hand.

"Jane, dear." Emma's cultured London accent carried from the kitchen window, "What would your father think?"

"What would I think about what?" Dan's Southamton tones called from deeper in the house.

"Your teenage daughter, laying about, topless!" The sounds of an outraged socialite.

"Topless you say." a bemused yet interested professor...

Hermione sighed, as she turned to look over her shoulder at her loving Parents, both standing at the kitchen window. "Mom. Dad. I am not topless, I am wearing a shirt. Just the top of last years bikini does not fit, and Mother and I just have not had time to go shopping for a new one yet."

Before either adult could respond, the doorbell rang.

"Jean, Dear, would you get that." Emma called as she focused on dinner.

Hermione sighed, as she stood, sliding one of Emma's business cards in place as a bookmark. As she padded to front door, muttering about parents going through their twenty-first year of their honeymoon, and…

Opening the door, "Good evening. How can… Harry?"

"Hey Mione. Looks like Snow, mind if a Lad and his dog get in out of the weather?" Potter's crooked grin flashed at her, just before Hedwig landed on his shoulder. "It is really starting to come down out here."

"Get inside, you goof." she grinned at him. As the boy and his dog brushed by, she looked up and down the street, but saw nothing unusual. She closed the door and led the two, now human wizards into the kitchen. "Mom. Dad. Some people I would like you to meet."

Emma looked up, the smile dieing on her face. Dan blinked, and the knife he was using to slice bread flicked about as he _moved._ One second, two early middle aged oral health professionals were making dinner, the next two highly skilled operatives were trying to kill the man standing behind their daughter. 'Trying', being the word because as soon as Dan twiched, so did Harry. Both 'Muggles' were stuck to the wall behind them.

"Hermione." Black raised his hands to show them to be empty. "You might want to get the chicken out of the oven, before it burns." he eased back to the wall behind him. The Witchling doing as he had advised.

A 'Meow' announced the presence of the 'Beast King', Crookshanks. The orange ball of fur walked up, and leaning into the Wizard, stroped across his legs.

"How are you doing this?" Emma asked. "Black has no wand, and you have the trace…" her slate grey eyes bored into Harry's.

"My Holly wand is traced." Potter led up a knobby stick, "the Elder Wand is not, don't even know if it can be traced."

"Um, Harry? Is that not Dumbldore's wand?" Hermione asked.

"Yes and No." Harry grinned at his classmate as he really took in exactly what she was wearing. "Yes, he was the wielder of this wand for the last Forty plus years. He took it in battle from Grindlewald, who stole it in the night from a wand-crafter who inherited it from a Russian Duel-Master who died in the 1880s undefeated." Harry flicked the wand, releasing the hold on the Grangers. "When the oldman turned on us, back in May, I disarmed him, you stunned him, and the wand choose me as it's next wielder."

"Jean." Emma's voice went cold. "Something you not telling us?

"Jean?" Harry asked.

"My mom uses my middle name, as my first is a bit of a mouthful." the bushy haired flicked a look at the two wizards, before turning back to her parents. "Dinner is done, but let it rest for a bit. Mom, you might want to grab the bottle of wine from the fridge. Dad is going to want a whiskey sour." She turned to lead the guests to den, "You want one too, Lord Black?"

"Whiskey, neat." was her answer.

The adults exchanged glances, before following. Emma grabbing the wine and a goblet.

Harry watched his best friend 'mix' the two drinks, and hand them to the men, before she stood in front of the bay window looking out into the dusk. "Two weeks ago, Harry and I broke Lord Black out of a locked cell, so he could escape on the back of a hippogriff that had been wrongly slated for execution. We learned some dark truths that night, and when the Headmaster tried to protect his secrets, Harry disarmed him, while I stunned him. I was then given a potion… and that is the last thing I remember."

Harry snorted. "And of course you have not told them of our misadventure during second year christmas break. The reason you don't remember, the potion had catnip in it. It was also quickened, so as soon as it passed your lips, it took affect."

"Second year christmas break?" all three adults chorused.

Hermione glared at Harry, before her face and head shimmered. Her ears moved to the top of her head, as a muzzle formed about the noise and mouth. The eyes twisted, as the pupils slit, and the irises turned yellow. "And I can now go all the way to a cat." Her tail flickered at the bottom of her jersey.

Emma reached over and took Dan's glass, bolting the last of the golden amber liquid. Handing the glass to now furry daughter, "Refill his, make mine a 'Slow Screw." Hermione took the glass, and returned to the bar. Emma looked at the adult guest. "You are taking this well."

"In school, my best friend noticed our second best friend would get sick each month. During the same time of the month." Black sipped his drink. "The full moon. Add in a few other things, he deduced that Moony was a werewolf. We were upset. Not that our friend was a dark creature, but that he felt he needed to keep it from us. Then we learned that werewolves only attack humans during their time of the month, and animals, especially wizards that turn into animals were safe to run with the pack. So we became animagi to roam with Moony during his monthly bouts. He set his drink down. "I give you Messer Padfoot." He shimmered, and a large shaggy black dog appeared in his place for a count of five, before he returned. "Harry's Father turned into a Buck. This past year, your daughter has fulfilled two major steps laid out in our requirements to join the Marauders. One, she has finished the animagus transformation. Two, she has done 'the Impossible'. She is loyal. And while a stickler for the rules, willing to bend if not bypass them to do what is right. Messrs Padfoot, Moony, and Nightwind, invite Maiden Ratsbane to join our agust group."

"Nightwind?" Hermione handed the glasses to her parents, before passing a diet coke to Harry, taking one herself.

Harry snorted, "They got me Yesterday. I also finished bonding with Hedwig." He sipped, looking at his feet. "I also bonded Dobby."

The witchling frowned as her mind linked the dots. "That's slavery." she hissed, her cat making it more pronounced.

"Yes. He is of a slave race. A race that needs the safety of their chains to live." Harry stood up. "House Elves need humans to bond to. It helps keep them sane. I saw what happens when an elf has the magic to keep it alive, but no Human to oversee it. The ones at Hogwarts are bound to the school, but serve the students and staff. Dobby wanted away from his abusive family. Not to be free, but to belong to a good family." He turned to look at his best friend. "I am not going back to Hogwarts in the Fall. I just do not trust Dumbldor. I have a place in New England, a cousin on my mother's side. Salim is an all girl's school. But it is close enough that you could join, and see me on the weekends." He licked his lips, before looking at everyone. "According to my Uncle Vernon, you can handle most problems by throwing money at them. So that is what we are going to do. Throw money at it." He sipped his drink, "Dr Granger. I need a plane ticket to the Colonies, tonight. I am also taking my Owl, and my Dog. I could wait in the terminal until morning. I am offering your daughter a full ride to one of the best schools in America, including housing and extras. If you two wanted to join us on the trip there…"

Sirius leaned forward. "The only reason we are not directly inviting you two along, is that you have a life here in muggle London."

"And what if we were to… take a break from this life?" Dan sighed.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Church of the Night

Ch 01

An; using dd/mm/yyyy dating system.

Greendale is never given a State in my research. Cyber-cookie if you can find me text.

I am placing it in Mass. for ease of location to Salem and the witches academy.

[translated speech]

$parseltongue$

**Other Speech**

121

31/10/1993

Greendale, Mass

Today was her birthday. Her 16th Birthday. Her age of ascension.

Tonight was her Black Bathtism. Tonight she would sign the BOOK.

First she partied with her friends. Her 'mortal' friends. Embracing the simple joys of being a teenage girl in New England America.

Then came the 'witching hour'...

She found herself lost in the woods where she grew up. Where she was born.

She found herself at the edge of a Wiccan circle, where a stone altar sat with a massive tome spread open, waiting for her name, signed in blood.

She stood before the Book… blood pooling… quill in hand… the ritual phrases on her tongue…

But the Promises made to her rang false. She was promised Power, Delights, and Gifts indescribable…

All The Book offered was a slave collar and fetters...

The humans around her, Witches and Warlock of the Coven, of the Church, waiting for her to Sign, wanting her to Sign, needing her to Sign…

To sign away her Will, her Soul, her very Self…

She refused. She cut. She Ran…

… and while she never surrendered… her blood landed on the book…

And the Dark Godling rose from his Prison, freed by the actions of the Coven...the Church.

The 'child' had marked the book, but never finished the twin binding. Binding herself to service, and binding Him in his Prison. The Old Ways were set in stone for a reason. Mortals forgot things, even when granted 'immortality'. The human mind loses things, thoughts, links of memory.

'This Half-breed is strong.' the shadow watched his latest offering fight her elders as she laid claim to Power that was hers by right of Blood… more ways than one. 'As She fights, She and I both will grow stronger.' The Beast did not want an obedient child. He had several covens already, loyal and bound. He needed a Herald, a Champion, and a Queen. He needed someone to not 'take up the Sword and Staff' in his name, but to stand against him when his hunger, his 'Lusts' out paced his control. The last time he was this close to having everything… he sampled something he should have left alone… and as a 'Child of Light' He was struck DOWN.

He watched as his Archalite, a chosen Herald, began to show his uncrowned Queen 'the Way.'

Something new and dark drew his attention from his 'Queen'...

A dark knight growing in power… One who would one day kill his Queen, and burn away her 'Works in His Name'. He squinted at the 'Knight'. The boy had power even greater than his Queen… but it was bound, twisted, and Warped. The boy would be a good project for his Queen. She could suckle his Talent and Power, grow it until she needed to reap it and make it her own…

A postcard landed on Her desk. Little more than a name… a return address… and a cry for help.

Cousin. I am in need of the Help of a Strong Witch

H. Potter

c/o Sirius Black

Gringotts of London

Her Aunt Hilda helped her, a sweet, loving soul, that had no Fear of bringing an Outsider in. They claimed to be Family, and were looking for a Witch.

A letter was sent… and forgotten.

121

23/06/94

Black had found a letter from his Account manager, that tripped a portkey, that dropped the shaggy wizard on the floor of said Goblin's office.

Two hours Later, a black shaggy dog was portkeyed to the Surrey area.

The next day, a werewolf answered the banging on the door to his hut on the hill. The next morning he was heading to the airport. He had a teaching job across the pond.

The same time as Moony was heading to the Airport, a young wizard flagged down the Knight Bus, so that he and his 'Grim' could do some shopping.

That evening they stopped to see the Dentists' Daughter.

121

_Sirius leaned forward. "The only reason we are not directly inviting you two along, is that you have a life here in muggle London."_

"_And what if we were to… take a break from this life?"_

Black grinned, "Then I would feel more comfortable allowing Master Potter to travel to the Colonies with the respected Doctors Granger. 'His dog' would have to ride in the cargo area, but his Owl could use a seat for her cage. Mistress Granger could instruct Him on travel, as 'her Cat' is consigned to the Hold as well. As both will be listed as Familiars, the Magical Government over there, will stamp our 'Visas' and pass us through customs quickly. Mooney has already gone ahead. He is using a large wad of cash to meet us in New York. As he is traveling separate from us, our Ministry will overlook him… for now."

Harry pulled out a credit card. "Please, Doctor Granger. I Need two tickets for me, my owl, and my Dog needs a cage and …" He offered the card to Dan, "I am inviting Hermione, my Classmate and Tutor, along. If Her parents want to join us… I have the money, and more to spare. I need to be gone by the Weekend, and Uncle Vernon has always said, 'When in doubt, throw more money at the problem.' I have the money. I just need to work on my Aim." Harry grinned.

Dan looked at Emma. "A year, on somebody else's ten-pence?"

"Shall we call… the Tea Shop?" Emma answered back.

"Yes. We have been sitting here for far too long. The boy caught us, before we could move. We have grown stale… complaint."

"You call the Office, have Jan close out the practice. It is still a good cover, we just are being called out of town… family emergency. I will call the Shop." Emma stood, "Jane, dear, pack your trunk. Leave the clothes, and non-magical items. It needs to look like we are just visiting Family for the Day."

"Dobby." Harry called to the center of the room.

"Master Harry Potter called?" the needle nosed elf popped into the room, before attacking his human's knes in joy.

Dobby's squeaky voice caused Hermione to lose her hold on her 'Cat'. Her Parents looked at her, and blinked once, and finished their drinks.

"Pack each Granger an overnight bag. Pack Hermione's school books into her trunk, along with the rest of her school things. Prepare the kitty basket, we will pack him last." Harry scratched behind the bat-like ear closest to him. The elf popped away.

The Adult Grangers blinked. Twice. "Okay. That happened." Dan stood, taking Harry's credit card, "Everybody stay here. Emma, call from the kitchen, I will call from the Office." the 'muggle' adults left to make their phone calls, as the magicals shared looks.

"They're taking it well." Harry broke the silence.

"Not really." Sirius drained his glass, before waving it at Hermione. As the witchling refilled his drink, he smiled a sour smile. "No, they have been running on combat protocols since I entered the kitchen. I crossed muggles like them before… during the war." the cat-witchling return with the tumbler of amber nectar, and two bottles of cola. " The reason they are not freaking is because they don't have the time to do so. On the Plane, your mother and father are going to fall apart, because then, there… they can do so, relatively safely.

121

Emma took the corded phone from the wall, punched in the Number she never wanted to call.

"_The Blooming Rose Tea Palace, how may we help you?"_ the snooty voice answered the phone.

"Yes, I am calling about the Strawberry Tarts." Emma sighed into the receiver. "I need to speak to the Queen. I would like to invite her to tea. March Hare out." She hung up. Counted to ten, and answered the phone before it stopped the first ring. "March Hare. Happy unbirthday, to you."

"_We thought you and the 'Hatter' had gone to Sleep. With the Tailors covering MI6, and everything relatively quiet…"_ a man's voice filled with humor purred into her ear.

"Not Doubt that you had the 'Cat' keeping an eye on us."

"_Where are you going with this."_

"Three things. Sirius Black. Hogwarts. Harry Potter."

She could hear the 'Queen's' brain shifting gears. "_What about Black… he is just a crazed escape. Hogwarts… we know about… why would you know… Hermione! And Harry Potter?"_

"Potter showed up just before Dinner, tonight, with Black. They claim Black is innocent, and the People from their side of the Government know. Harry is trying to run to the Colonies, taking Black with him. He invited Hermione to join him, offering her a full ride, paid. We were invited along to set them up, or join them."

A pen tapped on the desk on the other end of the phone. "_Go. Join them. We have a couple, the Tweedles, that could use the cover of your Practice to remerge with society. Take your daughter, Dormouse, and Potter, White Rabbit. Train them."_ the line went dead.

Emma sighed again, as she leaned on the wall, before she hung up the phone. "I need a drink."

"Here yous go." Dobby appeared at her knee, offering a refreshed 'slow screw'. "Overnight bags packed. Dinner packed in travelware. Master is waiting on yous." the elf popped out. She stepped into the room where her daughter was watching the two wizards.

Harry was listening to Black tell a story from his past, as his left hand stroked Hermione's tail. Hermoine was leaning on the boy, as they both stroked the orange beast taking up the laps of them both. Shaking 'March Hare' off and allowing 'Emma Puckle-Granger' to regain control, the Mother sipped her drink. Then she noticed her daughter was sitting, almost in the boy's lap, wearing only his school jersey, and bikini briefs.

"Jane. As happy as I am that you are comfortable in your skin…" Emma stepped fully into the room. "I believe your Father…"

Hermione looked down at what she was wearing, epped, and bolted from the room, and up the stairs.

"Petting my baby girl's pussy is one thing." Dan rumbled behind her, causing Black to snort his whiskey out his nose. "But to handle her tail in that manner…"

Harry wiped at the whiskey sprayed all over him. "Dobby. I need a cleaning." As the Elf popped in, snapped his fingers, and popped out, Harry reclined to look the adult mundanes in the eye. "Sir. Know that your daughter has a mean right hook, and is not afraid to use it. Between her and this Beast, no one will be taking liberties that she is not comfortable with them taking." He shited Crookshanks off his lap, and stood. "I am the Last of the Potters, and Heir to Black. Your Daughter is my best friend, and a simple ceremony short of being a vassal of mine. In a few short years, if she so desires, She could be Lady Potter." He grinned, "Besides, Crook has Us well trained us, when a Cat's trail brushes against you, you are to stroke it."

The cold dead eyes of a Father staring down the lad who had taken liberties with his baby girl, melting into the warm pools of laughter that were trademark Dan. "Okay, called the practice. We are golden for the next week."

"The Queen has ordered us to go." Emma leaned up to kiss Dan's jaw. "Even assigned the kids codenames."

The cordless phone in Dan's hand rang. Sharing a look with his wife, he flicked the button, "Happy unbirthday to you."

"_Mad Hatter. Do you have any idea how much that phrase unnerves me? The Queen has signed orders for you and your wife. I took the privilege of booking a gulfstream at the old airfield. Congrats on keeping Dormouse's schooling from me. Please call in when you get settled." _ the line went dead.

"Damn Cat." Dan hissed, turning to look at his wife, "Dormouse?"

"Hermione. And the boy was dubbed White Rabbit." Emma swirled the last of her drink.

Harry cocked his head to the left, "White Rabbit? As in; I'm late, I'm late, I'm late for an important date. I'm overdue. I'm in the stew. I'm late. I'm late. I'm late!"

The adults just stared at him. Sirius broke down laughing, as Emma finished her drink and traded her empty glass for the full one the Elf at her knee was holding.

Dan snorted. "And now I see why she lets you pet her tail." he dialed a number. "Yes, I am needing a ride for three Adults, two minors, plus carry on." Dan turned from the room as he filled in the details of pickup and drop off.

Emma sat in a nearby chair. "I could get used to having an Elf."

"They do make life easier." Sirius smiled at small guy hiding behind his godson's knee

121

The first sign that something was off was missed, as Albus was out of the office when three devices froze.

The second sign would not be noticed until August, the Potter Account was denied access by anyone in England.

The third sign, a letter sent to number four Privet Drive was returned to sender.


End file.
